We Meet Again
by HannahLouiseHarvey
Summary: Emily Mackenzie is a school teacher at a boarding school, there she bumps into a certain family whom she knew way back when she was 16, how will both parties react and will old feelings make themselves known? Let me know what you think
1. Chapter 1

**This was just something that's been floating around in my head for a while, it's my first Thunderbird fic so let me know what you think,**

Of course I don't own the Thunderbirds,

Chapter One

"Hello, class, Welcome to Biology, my name is Miss Mackenzie," I said, looking at the very bored faces, I sighed this was going to be more difficult than before. Then the door opened,  
"Sorry I'm late," said a face I hadn't seen for ten years, Alan Tracy, obviously he didn't recognise me as he was only five the last time I saw him.  
"Don't worry about it," I said. "But don't make a habit out of it. Okay so today is really just going to be an overview of what we'll be doing this term, and I promise to try and make it interesting, I know how your minds work,"

Further into the lesson, it was clear that Alan wasn't listening. "Mr Tracy," I said, I didn't use his first name, it would probably freak him out. "I know it's a beautiful day, but please try to pay attention,"  
"Sorry," he said,  
"Now then...," I said, it was clear he wasn't really interested in what was going on, as after another few minutes he was doing it again.  
"Don't bother Miss," said a boy in the front row. "He thinks he's better than this school,"  
"No I don't," said Alan. "I just don't like school,"  
"Okay boys," I said. "We're getting off track here, Alan I would like to speak to you at the end of the lesson,"

"Ha, I knew he'd get a detention first day back," said the boy, "Who had Biology," people in the class snickered and Alan looked, a mixture of angry, hurt and unsurprised.  
"Excuse me," I said. "What's your name?"  
"Sam," he said.  
"Well Sam, I thought that gambling is illegal for under 18's, and I wasn't going to give Alan a detention, you on the other hand can come back at the end of the day, I have a dissection going on this afternoon you can help me clean the blood and organs away," A bell rang, "So I will see the rest of you on Friday,"

Alan put his books in his bag and stayed in his seat. "What did you want to see me about Miss Mackenzie," he said.  
"I just wanted to say ignore them," I said. "What were you thinking about,"  
"My family," he said. "They're part of a business organisation and I don't get to see them that often,"  
"I know how that feels," I said. "My parents were chefs who cared more about their restaurants than me,"  
"My family do love me though," he said. "I just wish I was there, but dad says I have to go to school before I become one of them,"  
"He does have a point," I said. "Hell I wish my dad cared about me like that,"

"So I guess I'm not in trouble," he said.  
"No you're not," I said. "But Sam is, that was way out of order,"  
"I don't think like that," he said. "My family we're just like everyone else,"  
"I know you are," I said.  
"People just make assumptions about my family, because they don't come here that often, and even then it's only to pick me up or drop me off," he said. "If I'm lucky my dad will come to parents night, but they can't leave the business,"

"This business must be important," I said, I couldn't see the Tracy's putting something else before themselves, they were one of those families who were very close.  
"The world would be lost without them that's for sure," he said. I had a feeling there was more to that sentence, "Change of subject slightly, but you look familiar,"  
I dug into my bag and found my purse, inside was a picture of me and the boys taken a year before everything changed.

"Well," I said. "Maybe this will jog your memory," I handed it to him and he stared at it shocked slightly.  
"Oh my god," he said. "Emily, you're Emily Mackenzie,"  
"The one and only," I said. "And I can safely say you have grown,"  
"Well duh," he said laughing. "God this is so strange we were all talking about you just the other week,"  
"How is everyone," I said.  
"We're good," he said. "We were wondering what had happened to you,"

"Well," I said. "My parents are still alive, but I haven't seen them for years,"  
"Why," he said. "Did something happen,"  
"They spent the money I'd inherited from my grandparents on another restaurant," I said bitterly, "I almost lost everything, my apartment, my car, but I managed to sort myself out,"  
"They weren't the nicest of people," he said.  
"No they weren't," I said. "Your mom and dad were more my parents than them,"

"Well, I would love to stay here, but it's lunchtime and I'm hungry," he said.  
"Well that hasn't changed," I said. "You boys were always hungry,"  
"Okay, so I guess I will see you Friday," he said.  
"Yes you will," I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I went into the staff room and made myself a cup of tea, I listened to some of the teachers talking about their day. "Oh god I have Tracy in my next class," said the chemistry teacher.  
"Good luck with that," said the teacher next to him. "He's so annoying,"  
"I know," said the chemistry teacher. "Let's hope he blows up something and gets suspended or something," I couldn't believe what I was hearing but I what could I do about it?

I was walking past the chemistry lab on my way to my classroom, when I saw the kids in there, they were mixing chemicals and powders, Alan was concentrating hard on what he was doing, it was then I saw Sam pour a clear liquid into the beaker when Alan wasn't looking. It didn't do anything at first, but then when they added heat, Alan's beaker fizzed, which was normal, but Sam had turned on the gas tap too, and when the chemicals met the gas, there was a humongous bang and the table was alight. "Shit," said Alan jumping back,  
"Tracy, what did you do," said the teacher, people in the class began to panic as the fire began to spread.  
"Who cares we need to get out of here now," said Alan, "Is anyone hurt," some nodded, the windows in the room had smashed sending glass everywhere, others shook their heads.

Alan and his lab partner were attempting to put out the fire, but it was just getting bigger. But what I just realised was that the gas was still on, and it wouldn't be pretty if it met the gas in the taps. Their teacher had filled up a bucket of water and threw it onto the flames, but that only made them bigger. "Sir you don't put water on a chemical fire," said Alan loudly.  
"I was under the impression I was the teacher not you," said the teacher.  
"Look we need to get out now, before we're unable to," Alan said.

He managed to put a table over the flames and made sure everyone was out of the classroom before making his own way out, I saw a huge chemical burn on his arm. "Come on Alan," I said.  
"Emily," he said. "IT wasn't my fault,"  
"I know," I said. "I saw the whole thing, come on we need to get out before it spreads,"  
"What you're about to see you can't repeat to anyone," he said as he looked to his watch and spoke to it, "Alan to base,"  
"Hey Alan," said a voice I recognised as Jeff Tracy, "What's going on,"  
"It wasn't my fault," he said. "But the chemistry lab has blown up, I don't know how it happened, but my experiment went wrong,"

"I thought we told you to be careful, are there any casualties," he said, I was a little shocked at how he was speaking to Alan.  
"I got everyone out," he said. "There were some minor injuries I think, windows smashed and I've burnt my arm, the chemicals spilled on it,"  
"Okay, We'll be there as soon as possible, and I'll be having words with you, stay safe," he said and then the voice was cut off.  
"So this was the business you were talking about," I said. He just nodded. "Don't worry I'll tell them exactly what happened,"

We made our way out of the building and I sat next to Alan and his lab partner, "This is Fermat," he said.  
"Hhhello," said Fermat.  
"Hello Fermat nice to meet you," I said. I heard the sounds of aircraft and Thunderbird 1 began to land shortly followed by Thunderbird Two.  
"OH thank god you're here," said the principal.  
"What caused the fire," said a voice they all had their faces covered, I guess to keep their identity a secret.

"A student was deliberately mixing the wrong chemicals, and well it exploded," said the Principal. "Well that was what the teacher told me,"  
"Okay, Scott Gordon and I are going to tackle the fire," said Jeff's voice, "Virgil can you attend to the casualties,"  
"FAB," said Virgil.  
"Damn it," said Alan. "I really screwed up,"

"You got that right," said Virgil, whisper yelling. "What were you thinking," he began to look at Alan's arm.  
"I didn't mean for it to happen," said Alan.  
"Alan it could have killed people," said Virgil.  
"I wasn't going to let that happen, I got everyone out before me," he said.

"Well, your arm should be fine," said Virgil. "It may scar but not hugely,"  
"Hey sprout way to go," said a voice. "How did you do it,"  
"Shut up Gordon," said Virgil.  
"Yeah Gordo I'm not in the mood," said Alan.

"Right well the fire is out now, but obviously that area is unusable," said Jeff. "We would however like to speak to the culprit, explain to him the seriousness of messing about,"  
"Yes, it's him over there," said the Principal. "He's always the cause of something bad here,"  
"Okay well, come with us," said Jeff. Alan got up and followed them over to Thunderbird 2 where they wouldn't be heard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Alan's in tttrrr in for it now," said Fermat.  
"It wasn't his fault," I said. "I saw Sam put something into the beaker,"  
"Ccc Follow me," he said. "You need to tell them,"  
"Thanks Fermat," I said, he led me towards them and as we got closer I heard them yelling.  
"Mr Tracy," said Fermat. They turned around,  
"Hey Fermat," said Jeff. "What did you want,"  
"Mmiss Mackenzie here has something to tell you about the fire," he said.

"It wasn't his fault," I said. "I saw a student put something into the beaker,"  
"What may I ask what you were doing near the chemistry laboratory, Miss Mackenzie," said a voice. A few of the teachers had come over namely the chemistry teacher and the Principal.  
"I was on my way to my classroom, and I saw Sam, put a clear liquid into the beaker," I said.  
"And how do I know you're not lying," he said.  
"Why would I lie about something like that," I said. "It's the truth and don't think I didn't hear you talking in the staff room earlier,"  
"I have no idea what you mean," he said although his body language said otherwise.  
"Oh yes you do, you were complaining about having Alan in your class," I said. "And then you said that you hoped he would blow up something or get suspended,"  
"Is this true," said Jeff.  
"It was merely a joke between myself and my colleague," said the chemistry teacher.

"I'd like to have a word with all of you if that's okay, boys wait here," said Jeff. They nodded.  
"Thanks," said Alan.  
"You're welcome," I said.  
"You know it doesn't sound so fun anymore," said Gordon.  
"Shut up Gordon," said Scott's voice.  
"So I don't remember seeing you here last time are you new," said Virgil.

"Yes," I said. "I started today actually, I must say quite an eventful day,"  
"Virgil, we haven't been here before," said Scott elbowing him.  
"She already knows who we are," said Alan.  
"What," all heads turned to him at once.  
"Well she was with me when I made the call," he said. "But..." he was cut off,  
"Alan you don't know who she is," said Scott.

"Yeah she could be a spy," said Virgil.  
"She is still here," I said. "And I am not a spy,"  
"That's what all spies say," said Gordon.  
"Show them the photo," said Alan.  
"What photo," said Scott.  
"I have a photo, that I think will help you realise that you can trust me," I said. "Here,"

They all looked at it and then at me, they did that several times, "Oh my god," they said at once.  
"Hey guys," I said. 


End file.
